Pokémon Ultimate Stars
by KillerSaiyan01
Summary: Vingt ans après le voyage de Red et Blue, la région de Kanto a beaucoup changé. La Team Rocket est réapparue et le professeur Chen est décédé dans des circonstances mystérieuses. Gray et Pink, deux jeunes dresseurs, partent en voyage avec Blue pour retrouver Red tandis que la Team Rocket prépare un sombre complot...L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas.


**POKEMON ****ULTIMATE STARS **

# 1 : Kanto, vingt ans après

Certains racontent qu'il n'existe pas, que son incroyable épopée n'est qu'un conte pour enfants. D'autres, l'ayant plus ou moins connu, prétendent qu'il s'est suicidé ou qu'il a été tué. En même temps, plus personne ne l'a vu depuis qu'il est parti à la recherche de Mewtwo, un Pokémon légendaire !

Il s'appelle Red. Il a vingt-huit ans et c'est le plus grand dresseur de Pokémon que le monde n'ait jamais connu.

Dix-sept ans ont passé depuis qu'il a débuté sa carrière. A présent il se remémore avec mélancolie ses meilleurs moments, de ses frissons lors de ses plus grands combats, comme celui contre Blue, son meilleur ami et rival, jusqu'aux liens forts créés avec ses Pokémon, sans oublier les personnes gentilles, attentionnées et pleines de bonne volonté qu'il a rencontrées lors de son périple, de l'amical Pierre, champion d'Argenta, au sévère mais non moins sympathique Major Bob. Il lui arrive aussi d'avoir une pensée pour ses ennemis, qui lui ont, sans le vouloir, fourni une raison de vivre : Progresser.

Progresser. Un terme que Red ne peut plus prendre au sérieux. A ses yeux, il est devenu faux, imaginaire, et inaccessible, alors que jadis il fut si réel. Pour le jeune dresseur, il suffisait de progresser pour être heureux. A présent, ça ne sert plus à rien qu'il s'entraîne, mais il le fait tout de même avec acharnement pour avoir l'illusion de devenir meilleur. Ses Pokémon eux-mêmes sentent qu'il a changé, mais ils acceptent tout de même l'entraînement, pour lui faire plaisir, peut-être. Eux aussi se sont bien rendu compte que Red a atteint le sommet et qu'il ne pourra plus monter.

A présent, Red vit en ermite en haut d'une montagne et n'a plus eu le moindre contact avec un humain depuis des années. Seuls six de ses Pokémon, Tartard, Florizarre, Lokhlass, Roucarnage, Ronflex et Pikachu, lui tiennent compagnie.

Pourtant, Red se refuse à l'idée de se suicider, car il est toujours animé par ses idéaux de jeunesse et par ses rêves de grandeur.

Il a l'intime conviction qu'il retrouvera un jour la joie de vivre ainsi qu'un but qui le motivera et lui donnera envie de continuer, d'aller jusqu'au bout, et de ne jamais abandonner.

C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait, n'est-ce pas ?

0000000000

Quant au Professeur Samuel Chen, il n'était plus de ce monde. Lorsque Red était devenu dresseur, le professeur Chen avait déjà près de soixante ans. La disparition de l'amical mentor de tant de jeunes dresseurs était survenue sans prévenir et avait bouleversé tous les habitants de Kanto. La plupart d'entre eux n'avait connu aucun autre professeur et sa mort allait beaucoup changer à Kanto. Les médecins légistes avaient déclaré qu'il avait succombé à une crise cardiaque de causes inconnues.

Des funérailles nationales avaient été organisées. Blue, son petit-fils, avait annoncé qu'il prendrait la relève. Beaucoup trouvaient que c'était un mauvais choix de la part du gouvernement de Kanto, estimant que Blue Chen était un jeune con arrogant et vénal et qu'il était encore beaucoup trop tôt pour lui faire confiance.

Le jour de l'enterrement, il pleuvait à verse sur la petite ville du Bourg-Palette, la ville où le professeur Chen avait exercé sa fonction pendant des décennies. La tombe du professeur avait été ensevelie non loin de là dans un petit cimetière, et on avait dressé une stèle marquée de l'inscription :

SAMUEL CHEN

L'HOMME QUI A MOTIVE DES GENERATIONS ENTIERES DE DRESSEURS

REPOSE EN PAIX

Blue a jeté un regard triste sur la pierre tombale de son grand-père. Evidemment, Red n'était pas venu, et ça lui aurait fait plaisir qu'il soit là pour le réconforter lors de cette passe difficile. Le jeune professeur avait naïvement cru que son ami et rival serait présent…

Blue avait fini par se faire une raison. Je ne reverrai jamais cette crapule de Red, a-t-il pensé tristement. Lui qui était si jovial, par le passé ! Je l'ai senti devenir de plus en plus froid et distant avec le temps, c'est ça qui me fait le plus souffrir… Pourtant, je sais qu'il a encore de l'estime pour moi. Je le vois en secret une fois par an, et même mon grand-père n'en savait rien. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois il y a dix mois et il commence sérieusement à me manquer, cet enfoiré…Par le passé, c'étaient son optimisme et son courage qui me faisaient garder le moral. Mais s'il n'est plus là, je deviens quoi, moi ?

Blue s'est ensuite réinstallé au Bourg-Palette, sa ville natale, et a réaménagé le laboratoire de son grand-père. Adolescent, il y étudiait régulièrement sous l'œil attentif de son grand-père, et y travailler en sachant que le professeur Chen ne pourrait plus jamais y revenir le remplissait de tristesse.

Au bout de huit mois, Blue avait offert une dizaine de Pokémon de départ à des débutants et avait effectué des recherches véritablement fascinantes sur les Pokémon. Il prévoyait d'écrire une version texte extrêmement précise du Pokédex, qui serait une aide précieuse pour les dresseurs et les scientifiques.

Un jour, alors que Blue était installé à son bureau et travaillait, il a ouvert un tiroir pour chercher un objet, mais la première chose qu'on voyait en l'ouvrant était une photo abîmée de Red, souriant, âgé de onze ans, une Pokéball à la main.

Blue en était conscient, il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Une présence qui l'avait toujours rassuré.

Celle de Red.

Voyant que ses propres larmes venaient de mouiller la photo, Blue a pris la décision de retrouver son ami.

0000000000

C'était bien loin d'être la première fois que Gray Brown séchait les cours, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Gray ne possédait qu'un seul Pokémon : un Caninos gentil et affectueux, mais d'un niveau peu élevé. Lorsqu'il n'allait pas en cours, Gray n'aimait pas grand-chose hormis son Caninos, sa petite sœur, les jeux vidéo, les clopes, et casser des gueules ! Gray n'était pas le genre de mec à obéir à qui que ce soit, et ses parents étaient souvent absents : son père était inspecteur de police et sa mère infirmière.

La sœur de Gray, Pink, avait beaucoup en commun avec son aîné. Ils avaient quinze et quatorze ans et avaient exactement un an d'écart, jour pour jour. Le peu de choses que Gray aimait dans la vie, il le partageait avec Pink. Elle aussi savait se respecter et dans leur école, mieux valait ne pas les chercher !

Gray et Pink vivaient à Céladopole, l'une des plus grandes villes de la région de Kanto, mais aussi l'une des plus modernes. Cette ville comportait plusieurs écoles. En revanche, beaucoup de joueurs professionnels traînaient à Céladopole en raison de son magnifique casino, également très squatté par la mafia. Gray et Pink étaient respectivement en fin de troisième et de quatrième. Et malgré leur sale caractère, Gray et Pink s'en sortaient plus que bien en cours !

Gray était assez grand et musclé. Il avait des sourcils épais et de longs cheveux noirs mal coiffés. Il portait presque tout le temps son uniforme scolaire d'un noir sombre orné d'une rangée verticale de boutons dorés. Il trouvait que ça lui donnait des airs de délinquant, un peu comme Jotaro, l'un des protagonistes du manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Pink, quant à elle, imitait le style de son frère, mais seulement en dehors des cours, car cette tenue n'était pas portée par les filles. Elle était légèrement plus petite que son aîné et avait de longs cheveux bleu turquoise constamment en bataille.

Pink non plus n'était pas en cours ce jour-là, et son frère en a profité pour lui parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Pink ? A demandé Gray. Tu trouverais pas ça cool qu'on se tire et qu'on devienne dresseurs ? On est presque en vacances, donc ça nous laisse pas mal de temps libre, non ?

-Si, a avoué sa sœur. Mais on irait pas bien loin, avec notre Caninos, il est inoffensif…

-On devrait aller au Bourg-Palette pour que le prof Pokémon nous file un Pokémon de départ, a suggéré Blue. Ce week-end, si aucun de nous est en heure de colle, ce sera parfait ! Tiens-toi à carreau jusqu'à vendredi, Ok ? Je ferai de même ?

-Faudrait déjà qu'nos vieux soient d'accord, a soupiré Pink.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai…

000000

La mort de Samuel Chen avait réactivé les activités criminelles, et pas qu'un peu. Une étude statistique a démontré qu'elles avaient été doublées !

La Team Rocket, organisation criminelle la plus puissante au monde, s'était réveillée. Son patron, l'inquiétant Giovanni, riait bien de la facilité avec laquelle il avait dupé tout Kanto.

Lui savait que Samuel Chen n'était pas mort de vieillesse. Les agents de Rocket l'avaient empoisonné et les médecins légistes qui avaient analysé son corps étaient corrompus.

En sirotant un verre de vin, le parrain a commencé à imaginer son prochain coup.

A suivre…


End file.
